Undying Love
by AlexandraMasen2107
Summary: Edward and Bella met when they were little. The thing is that they have already met, but not in this lifetime. Alice must help Bella and Edward before it's too late and both of them get killed. Theme: Reincarnation. Same story, I just changed the summary.
1. Chapter 1: The End Of The Begining

**Unfortunetely I don't own the wonerful characters of Twilight, I just play wit them like Dollies :P**

**Undying Love**

**(Chapter1. The End & the Beginning)**

**Bella's POV(5 years old)**

**I was trying to sleep, but the wind was making a tree branch hit my window and it made too much noise.**

**When the wind finally stopped I was able to sleep, and then I began to dream:**

_I'm so mad at my Dad, how could he do something like this to me? Hosting a party for my birthday, sure, that was the back story so that I wouldn't find out that this was a party to find me a husband. I'm almost 17, I can decide by myself now! _

"_hello my lady" he said._

"_Hello gentleman" I said out of politeness, I really wanted to tell him to back off._

"_My name is Maximus, I'm the son of the senator of Italy" he said._

"_Oh, nice to meet you" I said, my tone showing how angry I was._

"_Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, uhmm…"_

"_Evangeline" I said._

"_Right, well umm excuse me" he said as he disappeared between the crowd._

_I sat there watching as my father gave me some meaningful looks, but I was way too upset to even care._

_I was fuming when I heard two people discussing intently behind me, I listened:_

"_I don't want to be here" said a young voice._

"_Well, it is a shame that I don't care whether you want to be here or not" said an older voice._

"_What do you expect me to do here?"said the young man._

"_Find a wife! What else is there to do?" said the older man._

"_father, the only way I'm getting married is if I find the one who is right for me" said the young man._

"_Exactly! You need someone who is wealthy and can help keep our name high!"said the old man._

"_No, I mean, the right one; the one who loves me as much as I love her" said the young one._

_The old want laughed "Love! Ha-ha there is no such thing as that" the old one said as he walked away._

_I couldn't believe what I just heard. Someone who believed on love as much as I did._

_When I turned around to look at the boy, he was gone._

**I woke up with sweat all over my face. I was confused, but I thought the nightmare was just because I was nervous.**

**Tomorrow will be the day that my life changes.**

**Tomorrow was my first day of school.**

**AN: Hey! This is my first story and I want to know if you like it, please comment**

**and tell me if I should continue! love you people!**

**-Alexandra-**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

(Chapter )

B/P.O.V

I was sleeping when I felt a light nudge.

"Honey, wake up" my mommy was saying.

I slowly opened my eyes, still dazed by my dream last night.

"Today's your first day of school" she said.

When I got up, I got dressed and went down stairs to eat my breakfast.

"I made pancakes, your favorite" my mommy said.

"Thanks mommy" I smiled.

Then, it was time for school.

When we arrived it was a pretty school; it was white with a big playground.

When we entered my classroom a bunch of kids had arrived already.

"Hi, Bella" said a woman, that I supposed was my teacher.

"Hi" I said.

"I'm Mrs. Sanderson" she said.

"nice to meet you" I said politely.

"You may join your classmates Bella" she said.

I hugged my mommy, and then when to sit down in a table where a puzzle was.

I was about to finish when I noticed that a piece was missing.

I was looking for it when someone handed it to me.

When I looked up, I couldn't even speak.

There, in front of me was a boy, with green eyes and bronze hair.

"Is this what you were looking for?" he asked.

I just nodded.

"I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, but you can call me Edward" he said.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella" I said.

"Can I sit down here?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

We talked and talked, and eventually, some other kids joined us.

Alice Brandon, Emmet McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, and Rosalie Hale; they were very nice with me.

And that was the day I met my fabulous frinds.


	3. Chapter 3: Dream or Nightmare

(Chapter 3 Dream or Nightmare?)

B/P.O.V (7 years old, second grade)

"Bella!" said a familiar voice, and then I felt him hug me from behind.

"Edward!" I turned around to see my best friend.

"How was your weekend Bells?" he said.

"Oh, come one Eddie, as is you don't know what I did" I said.

We had spent the whole weekend together.

"But if you want to know, It was the best weekend ever" I said.

A huge smile spread across his face.

"That's what I wanted to hear" he said.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When we got to our classroom, our friends were already seated on our usual table.

"Hi Alice!" I said as I sat between Edward and her.

"Hey Bells" she answered with a smile.

"What did you guys do this weekend?" She asked.

"I went to visit my grandma" Said Emmet.

"I played videogames with my cousin" said Jasper.

"I went to the pool with my mommy and daddy" said Rosalie.

"What did you do Alice?" I asked.

"I, went shopping!" She said.

"what did you do, Bella?" asked Rosalie.

I blushed "I went to watch a movie, went to the park, went swimming, and went to eat pizza with Edward" I finally answered.

***

"Bye Eddie" I waved at him.

He came running, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"By Bells" He said as he walked away.

Little did I know it would be the last time I would see him.

***

When my mom picked me up she sped before I even got the chance to put my seat-belt on.

"Mommy, where are we going?" I asked frightened.

"We are going out of town, honey" she said.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"Yes mommy, anything" I said.

"Drink this" She handed me a cup with red liquid in it.

"Ok" I drank it all.

I lost contiouseness, and I began dreaming.

_I ran as fast as I could. She was going to kill me._

_I hope that is she got her wan and killed me, that Nate has in mind how much I love him, and hope that she doesn't get around to kill him too. I am so scared right now, that I don't know what I'm doing._

_Crap! I tripped. My ankle broke! What an I going to do now?_

"_Going somewhere?"asked a voice I knew very well._

"_You thought you could run away hu?"_

"_Poor little girl" She said as she approached me to kill me._

I woke up in a room I hadn't seen before.

I couldn't remember anything.

Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4:Timless Time

(Chapter4. Timeless Time)

B/P.O.V (10 years later)

I was in my room holding my necklace tightly in my hand. It was the piece of a puzzle that said Best, I really didn't know what it meant, but I had had it since I was 7.

Today was my birthday, I was officially 17 now, but it didn't matter, no one called or congratulated me; not even my mom. Since I came to this school, I didn't make any friends. Whenever I tried to make friends I got these feeling, that I didn't need them because somehow, I had friends already.

"Isabella Sawn!" I heard the dorm monitor shout.

I got off my bed and went to open the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

She smiled-which is weird for her-and gave me a hug.

"Pack you're things" she commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"You got a scholarship for a boarding school in NYC"

"What!?" I was sooo happy!

"This is your birthday present, so you better pack up unless you want to lose your flight" she said.

"How much time do I have?" I asked bewildered.

"30 minutes" she said as she closed the door.

When she left I jumped up and down for about 5 minutes and then went to pack.

***

When I was at the airport I found out that I was traveling in first class. I went to find my seat, and then tried to remember if I had ever traveled on an airplane.

I couldn't remember anything about airplanes, the only thing that I got to remember was me and my mom traveling. When did that happen?

I tried to forget about what I had just remembered, so I went to sleep as the plane started to take off.

***

E/P.O.V

I'm sooo tired right now; I could literally sleep here in the shower.

My fights with Tanya always leave me exhausted.

Why do we have to fight so much? Can't we go through one single day without a fight? I'm so tired of her drama.

I hope that this school year brings me something good.

***

B/P.O.V

The flight was so short for me, it felt as if time was timeless- I know it sounds weird but it's the only way I can describe it.

When I got off the plane, there was a Taxi waiting for me.

When we arrived at the school I couldn't believe I was actually here.

This is going to be great.

I opened the doors of my new room, and then fell into a deep sleep.

When I drifted to a deeper sleep, was when I started dreaming for the first time in 10 years…


	5. Chapter 5:What to Expect

**Stephenie: Guess What?**

**Me:What?**

**Stephenie: You don't own Twilight**

**Me: Why not?**

**Stephenie: Because It's MINE!**

**Me: Aww can it belong to both of us?**

**Stephenie: No**

**Me: Why not?**

**Stephenie: Because I wrote it.**

**Me: Good point**

* * *

**(Ch.5 What to Expect)**

**B/P.O.V**

_I am done! I'm leaving this supposed birthday party my father did to find a husband for me._

_I'm going to the back garden, I'm sure no one will be there._

_I sat down on a bench that was near the small maze my dad had made._

"_Why so lonely?" asked a figure in the shadows._

_I froze, not because I was scared, but because I knew these voice; the boy I had heard talking yesterday. _

"_I apologize if I scared you" he said._

"_Don't worry about it" I said._

"_May I ask for your name?"_

"_Only of you tell me yours"_

"_Aaron Rush"_

"_Evangeline Summers"_

"_Nice birthday party" he said._

_I scowled " this is no birthday party"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because this is one of my father's plans to find a husband for me"_

"_I know how you feel" he said. "I've got the same problem with my father, but the thing is that I don't want to marry any woman, I want to find me true love" he said._

"_That's exactly how I feel, but my father laughs and then says there's no such thing as love"_

"_That's exactly what my father tells me"_

"_Hey, why don't you come out of the darkness, so that I can see you"_

"_Ok" he said, then he stepped out onto the light…_

**I was woken up by the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Why does the sound have to be so annoying?**

**This is going to be a great day.**

**The halls were full of kids, it was amazing. I was trying to read the map, when I crashed with someone and almost fell down, but someone caught me. He was holding my wrists and then pushed me against the lockers.**

**"Watch where you walk" he said.**

**I looked up, and was surprised by the feeling of familiarity. I felt as if I knew him, even thought I had never seen this boy in my life.**

**"I'm sorry" I said as I looked into his beautiful green eyes.**

**"You better watch where you're going little girl" he said.**

**I was pissed off now "I'm not little "I said as I got my wrists free from his hold "And If you touch me again, you will pay"**

**He laughed "Look how scared I am" he said as he walked away.**

**What a jerk.**

*******

**(5 months later)**

**"Watch where you walk, bitch" said Tanya.**

**Tanya was done! This was the drop that spilled the glass.**

**"What if I don't want to watch where I walk?" I said.**

**She put her hand around my neck and pushed me against a locker "Well then I'll have to make you"**

**Before she had time to think I had her pinned on the floor.**

**"What did you say?" I asked.**

**"Let me go!"She shouted.**

**She turned around and punched me.**

**This was going to en badly.**

**"Don't ever do that again!" I screamed as I got her from her hair and smashed her against a locker, and then I punched her in the eye.**

**I had blood in my mouth.**

**Tanya began to cry, and then went off to the nurse's office.**

**I began to count, 5…4…3…2…1…**

**"What the hell did you do to her?!" he said.**

**I said nothing.**

**He grabbed my arms and shaked me.**

**"I told you to never touch me again" I said in a calm voice.**

**He let go of one arm "Why did you do it?" he asked more urgent this time.**

**Tears were running down my cheeks as I lifted my blouse to reveal my flat stomach.**

**"Oh God" he said as he saw my stomach; I had deep knife cuts all over my stomach smeared with blood.**

**"Your girlfriend deserved it" I said as I put down my shirt and put a hand over my stomach.**

**"She didn't deserve what you did to her" he said.**

**"You're right, she deserved more, but don't worry, I'll get her next time" I said.**

**He pinned me to the licker again "If you touch her again…" he said as he raised his hand to slap me.**

**More tears rolled down my cheeks " come on, do it, slap me, I don't care" I said as I clutched my necklace.**


	6. Chapter 6:Found Lovers and Lost

**Stephenie: Guess What, Honey Bunch?**

**Alexandra: What?**

**Stephenie: You don't own Twilight**

**Alexandra: Awwww**

**Stephenie: Don't be sad, you'll own your own characters one day, but for now, you can use mine :)**

**Alexandra: Thanks!!!!****(Ch.6 Lost Friendships and Found Lovers)**

* * *

**E/P.O.V**

**I couldn't believe what I was seeing.**

**I wasn't actually going to hit her, I'm not like that, my mom and dad taught me how to treat ladies, but that wasn't the point right now.**

**I couldn't stop starring at the Necklace that she was wearing.**

**The only problem is that it couldn't be.**

**It was impossible.**

*******

**B/P.O.V**

**What the hell is wrong with him, and why is he starring at me like that?**

**"If, you're going to slap me do it now, I don't have that much time" I snapped.**

**"Where did you get that?" he whispered.**

**I looked down to see what he was talking about. He was talking about my necklace.**

**"I have it since I was 7" I answered.**

**He pulled out something from under his shirt; it was the same necklace as mine, only this one said Friends.**

**"What does this mean?" I said, a little suspicious.**

**"Nothing" he said.**

**"What do you mean nothing?"I demanded.**

**"Nothing! It's impossible" he looked hurt and mad, then without saying anything he left.**

**I stayed standing there for a few more minutes before I went back to class.**

**E/P.O.V**

**The Bell rang.**

**I knew where to look in order to find her.**

**I went to the library.**

**I looked at every table there was until I spotted her.**

**She looked surprised.**

**"Hi" I said feeling a little awkward.**

**"Edward? What happened?" she asked.**

**"I need your help, Alice" I said.**

**"And what makes you think I want to help you?" she said in a defensive mode.**

**"Because it has something to do with…"I trailed off unable to say her name.**

**"It has to do with whom?" She asked.**

**"Bella" I said. I could barley choke out her name.**

**Alice looked shocked "What do you mean?"**

**I told her everything that happened in the hallway.**

**"Do you think it's her?" She said a little too excited.**

**"I still think it's impossible, but there's a chance" I answered.**

**"I'll call Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper" she said.**

**Alice is the president of the school's student council, Rosalie is in the cheerleading squad, Jasper has a band and Emmett is on the football team, so that means he's dating Rosalie. Who would have imagined?**

**In 15 min, everyone was in the library.**

**Of course Jasper was as shocked as Alice.**

**I still speak to Rosalie and Emmet since I'm the captain of the football team.**

**"So…what's this about?" Jasper asked.**

**I told all of them what happened in the hall.**

**"So why don't you just ask her?"Asked Rosalie.**

**"Because, it seems she can't remember and besides we need to make sure it's actually her"**

**"So, what do you want us to do?" asked Jasper.**

**"I want you to keep an eye on her and look for something that Bella would do." Alice commanded.**

**Jasper looked totally distracted by Alice.**

**"Ok" everyone said.**

**Alice's P.O.V**

**I went to the library and sat down on a table where I could see Bella (If that was her) but she couldn't see me.**

**She was reading Romeo and Juliet.**

**Bella didn't like classics unless they were Disney classics**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

**I couldn't believe what I was seeing.**

**Bella was auditioning for the cheerleading squad, and not only that, but she was auditioning for cheerleading captain.**

**Bella was a klutz at dancing; she couldn't do anything when we were in second grade.**

**And the other news were that Tanya was also going to try out.**

**I have heard a lot of things about Tanya's dancing, but this was the day where she had to prove it.**

**"I'm Tanya Denali and I'm here to try out for cheerleading captain" she said.**

**The song was playing and Tanya started dancing.**

**I must admit she was good. I looked in the crowd and saw Edward smiling proudly at his gf.**

**When the song ended everyone clapped.**

**Now, it was Bella's turn.**

**She didn't introduce herself; she just stood there waiting for the music to start playing.**

**Somewhere I heard Tanya say something that sounded like "She's going to get stage fright"**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**The song finally started and Bella began to dance, then she began to do back flips and cartwheels and stuff it was amazing; it was as if she had been a gymnastic for years.**

**When the song ended she finished on a split. I looked again to the crowd and saw Edward's mouth drop open, it was hilarious.**

**Everyone in the crowd went mad. This girl is officially the cheerleader captain, and I don't even need to know the score to be sure of that.**

**This is something our Bells could never do.**

**A/N**

**Hey People, see that botton that says REVIEW? Well, then what are you waiting for!?**

**Don't make me give you a papercut in front of Jasper XD**

**Love you guys!!**


	7. Chapter 7:Nothing But the Truth

**Edward: Hey Alex!**

**Me: Hi Edward!**

**Edward: So, what are you doing?**

**Me: Uploading my next chapter of Undying Love :)**

**Edward: Finally!**

**Me: Do you like it?**

**Edward: No, I was just waiting for you to upload a new chapter to remind you that...**

**Me: That what?**

**Edward: YOU DON'T OWN TWLIGHT!**

**Me: *consentrating on picturing Jacob naked***

**Edward: Don't do that!!!*goes running away***

**Me: Any more comments?**

**Silence**

**Me: That's what I thought****

* * *

**

**(Ch.7 Nothing but the truth)**

**E/P.O.V**

**It was finally Friday.**

**Today we would know is she was actually Bella.**

**I went to the library and everyone was already seated.**

**"So, what do we have?" Said Alice.**

**"Well, at cheerleading tryouts she kicked ass, so there's no way it was her" said Rosalie.**

**"I saw her eating an apple with peanut butter" said Jasper.**

**"Bella never liked apples" I objected.**

**"Exactly" Jasper said.**

**"I saw her shooting some baskets the other day in gym class, Bella couldn't even keep the ball with her" said Emmett.**

**I sighed.**

**"So, this is not Bella" I said a little disappointed.**

**"I'm sorry Edward, we know how you feel"**

**Alice said.**

**In that moment something happened.**

**The girl (who we thought was Bella) tripped and all of her papers went flying.**

**One of the papers was near our table, and I had time to read it before she picked it up.**

**I looked at the others.**

**"What?" asked Emmett.**

**"I saw the name on the paper" I said.**

**"And?" asked Alice.**

**"It said Isabella Swan" I answered.**

**"Oh My God" said Rosalie.**

**B/P.O.V**

**"Bella!"I heard someone shout.**

**I turned around to see who was calling me.**

**It was Edward.**

**"What?" I asked annoyed.**

**"Can we talk?"**

**"About what?" I asked a little scared.**

**"About this…" he said as he touched my necklace.**

**"Oh, come on, not this again please" I complained.**

**We went to the janitor's closet.**

**"What?" I asked as I turned to face him.**

**He stepped closer to me and put his necklace together with mine so that it spelled Best Friends.**

**"So?" I asked "There's a million of this necklaces out in the world, anybody could have one" I finally said.**

**"Your name is Isabella Swan" he said.**

**"Very good Edward, You are smart, after all" I said sarcastically.**

**Edward hugged me, and I pushed him away.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I screamed as I got out of the closet and went to my dorm.**

** *****

**When I fell asleep, I had a dream but it wasn't a new one:**

_I am done! I'm leaving this supposed birthday party my father did to find a husband for me._

_I'm going to the back garden, I'm sure no one will be there._

_I sat down on a bench that was near the small maze my dad had made._

"_Why so lonely?" asked a figure in the shadows._

_I froze, not because I was scared, but because I knew these voice; the boy I had heard talking yesterday. _

"_I apologize if I scared you" he said._

"_Don't worry about it" I said._

"_May I ask for your name?"_

"_Only of you tell me yours"_

"_Aaron Rush"_

"_Evangeline Summers"_

"_Nice birthday party" he said._

_I scowled " this is no birthday party"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because this is one of my father's plans to find a husband for me"_

"_I know how you feel" he said. "I've got the same problem with my father, but the thing is that I don't want to marry any woman, I want to find me true love" he said._

"_That's exactly how I feel, but my father laughs and then says there's no such thing as love"_

"_That's exactly what my father tells me"_

"_Hey, why don't you come out of the darkness, so that I can see you"_

"_Ok" he said, then he stepped out onto the light…_

**But this time something different happened…**

_When he stepped into the light, I saw the most gorgeous man ever. He was tall with bronze hair and beautiful green eyes…_

**The man in my dreams had always been the same one…**

**Edward.**

Please comment and review!


	8. Chapter 8:Breaking Down

**Hey poepple!! Well, here I give you my new chapter, hope you like it, and I want to use this author's note, to thank all of you who have given me reviedws:**

**Thanks to: QuothTheRaver and DimitrixChristianxAdrianH-O-T 4 being the first 2 reviewers I had. Also thanks to: suchawolfgirl,Tulips of eternal love,t1nm2e3bd4, IKNOWIMWEIRD117,Cullen4life1996, ReadItAndWeep,foxesaredemons and jennycc, for all the SUPER amazing reviews and support.**

**vampiregirl1654: Thank you sooo much 4 all ur reviews, I have 5 reviews out of the 17 I have and they r yours, thanks 4 encouraging me, and for reading my story.**

**craazytwilightgirl88: Annie, you have always supported me through my youtube series and with this story, I love you, your one of my BFF's along with all the people who review, I have soooo much to thank you for, but somehow I will reward you for standing me. LOL! thank you sooooo much and I hope those reviews keep comming!**

**Chapter 8(Breaking Down)**

* * *

**B/P.O.V**

**I need to know what the hell happened to me, and there's only one person who can tell me. That person is Edward.**

**E/P.O.V**

**I'm an idiot! I hurt her, she hates me.**

**God, all these months I treated her like trash, just to prove how tough I was.**

**If she remembered who I was she would be very disappointed, but when she left me, the nice and the kind part of me went with her.**

**I wish she could give me a second chance.**

**I wish she knew how much I missed her.**

* * *

**B/P.O.V**

**I searched the halls for Edward, but I couldn't find him. I was about to go looking for him outside, when someone called my name. I turned around to see that it was a girl who called me. I slowly walked to her.**

**"Bella!" She squeaked as she hugged me. I felt like I knew this girl even though I didn't even know her name.**

**"Hey umm…"**

**"Alice" She said.**

**"Right"**

**"What were you looking for?" She asked.**

**"Not what, but who" I corrected.**

**"Well?"**

**"I was looking for Edward, have you see him?"**

**"No, we don't hang out that much anymore" She said.**

**"Why?" I asked "You were with him yesterday"**

**"The only reason why he was there was because of you" She said matter-of-factly.**

**"Me?" I asked puzzled.**

**"Well, ok let me ask you a question"**

**"Shoot" I said.**

**"How far back do you remember?"**

**"I remember driving off with my mom, and then waking up on a dorm that was in the boarding school that my mom put me in."**

**"So, you don't remember anything before that?"**

**"No" I said "That's why I need to talk to Edward, I need him to tell me what happened before." I said.**

**"Well, I can tell you all you want to know" She said.**

**"Really?" I asked.**

**"Yep, but not here" She said "Let's go to the library"**

**"Ok" I said as I followed lice to the library.**

**"Ok, the only thing I can't tell you how is how you and Edward met because I wasn't there" Alice said, then she continued "You two were like this" she said as she crossed her fingers. "There was no single day in which you two weren't together." "One time Lauren Mallory said your shirt was ugly, and he stood up for you saying that at least you looked pretty with ugly clothes, unlike her" Said Alice Laughing "like the saying says: You can teach a Bitch new tricks but she'll never stop being a Bitch"**

**At that I had to laugh.**

**"And then what happened?" I asked.**

**"Well" She said " We were in second grade, and your mom came pick you up, but then you missed the next day. We all thought that you were sick or something, but the days passed which turned into week, and then months; by then, Edward had changed, he was a very bitter kid who wouldn't talk to anybody and by 3rd grade he began to hang out with Lauren!- the girl who once offended you- and with Jessica Stanley. He stopped talking with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and me. In 5th grade Tanya Denali entered school, and since then they have been together. In high School, Emmett entered the football team, and Rosalie entered the cheerleading squad, so Edward started talking with them again, but he wouldn't give Jasper and me a second look." She said looking sad.**

**"What an asshole!" I said.**

**"No Bella, of course not" She said "I understand him, I used to me a shopaholic and after you left, I stopped" She said.**

**"But…" I trailed off.**

**"Don't worry, I did buy clothes of course, but only when necessary, I stopped buying like the whole store, so you changed me for good" She smiled at me.**

**"Wow, it's kind of weird you know"**

**"Don't worry honey, we'll get through this" she said.**

**"We?" I asked shocked.**

**"Of course! I will always be there for you, no matter what" she said as she hugged me.**

**"Thank You" I said, as I hugged her back.**

* * *

**E/P.O.V**

**"What the hell are you doing!?" that was Tanya. She looked funny. Wait, what did she ask? Where I was going?**

**"I'mmm not going anyweere" I said. I sound funny. I couldn't stop a laugh to escape my lips.**

**"I didn't ask where you were going, I asked what the hell are you doing?!" she looked mad. That only makes me laugh harder.**

**"waa r u talkin' 'bout?" I said.**

**"I'm talking about this" she said as she took my bear.**

**"gimme that!" I said as I reached for my beer.**

**I want my beer! It makes everything easier.**

**"listen to yourself, your drunk"**

**"I'mmm not drunkkkk" I said dragging the k.**

**"Yes you are" she said " How could you? You are my boyfriend and you shouldn't be…"**

**What is she saying? Did someone turn off the light? Hmmm I said as I fell neatly on the floor, and the drowsiness submerged me into a deep sleep…**

_What is wrong with my father? He can't just drag me into a party thinking that I will find a wife. If he thinks he's going to get it his way, then he's absolutely wrong._

"_My father went way too far this time" I heard a voice mutter. It was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen._

"_Why so lonely?" I asked._

_The girl looked my way startled. Maybe I scared her._

"_I apologize if I scared you" I said._

"_don't worry about it" she said._

"_May I ask your name?" _

"_only if you tell me yours" he said._

"_Aaron Rush" I answered._

"_Evangeline Summers" _

"_Nice birthday party"_

_She scowled "this is no birthday party"_

"_Why not?"I asked curious._

"_It is one of my father's plans to find a husband for me" Oh, I see, stuck in the same situation, now are we?_

"_I know how you feel" I said. "I've got the same problem with my father, but the thing is that I don't want to marry any woman, I want to find me true love" I finished._

"_That's exactly how I feel, but my father laughs and then says there's no such thing as love" She said. Oh God seems we have the same parents. I feel bad for her._

"_That's exactly what my father tells me" I said._

"_Hey, why don't you come out of the darkness, so that I can see you" She said._

"_Ok" I responded, and when I stepped out of the darkness, I could see the beautiful girl sitting in front of me…_

**I jerked up violently.**

**What the hell was Tanya doing in my dream?**

* * *

**Well, Edward, it's logical that you dream with your girlfriend, since you love her, or do you? Well, let's just say for the record, that who he saw in the dream IS Tanya, but it is not because she was there, but because....**

**Hahaha you'll just have to keep reading 2 know why. Love you please Review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9:A Lifetime Ago

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY LINE :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9(A Lifetime Ago)**

**

* * *

****B/P.O.V**

**I think I'm going to tell Alice about my dreams.**

**"Alice?" I said a little uncertain.**

**"Yes?" she answered.**

**"I need to tell you something"**

**"What is it?"**

**"I know this is going to sound weird but the day I was flying here; I had a dream about a girl who was upset with her dad for doing a "party" that was actually meant for her to find a husband. She goes to the backyard and meets this boy who is in the same situation…but the boy in my dreams is Edward…well sort of" I finished.**

**"Hmm why do you say sort of?"**

**"Well, in my dream he said his name was Aaron Rush" I said.**

**"Ok, do you know what the girl looks like?" She asked.**

**"No because actually the dream is what happens to her. I see the dream through her eyes."**

**"Do you know anything about her?" She asked.**

**"Her name is Evangeline Summers"**

**"Ok" she said "Look, go back to your normal classes, and I'll see you at the end of the day." She said.**

**"Ok, see you later" I said as I walked to my next class.**

**

* * *

****A/P.O.V**

**Ok, what I need to do id to research. I wonder if Aaron Rush and Evangeline Summers really existed. I guess that I will find out.**

**Ok, let's see…**

**I type in Aaron Rush and Evangeline Summers…**

**

* * *

****E/P.O.V**

**"You had the dream" She said.**

**What the hell!? "What are you talking about?" I said.**

**"I have to tell you something" She said.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"Just answer this one question, ok?" She said.**

**"Shoot!" I said.**

**"Did you have the dream in which you saw me?" She asked.**

**What's the point in hiding it?**

**"Yes. I did have the dream about you." I said.**

**"Good, that means that you are remembering"**

**"What am I remembering?"**

**"Edward, honey, you and I were meant to be with each other." She said.**

**"I'm confused." I said.**

**She sighed "Ok, have you heard about reincarnation?" She asked.**

**"Isn't it the theory that when you come back or something?" I asked not sure.**

**"Yes, but it's not a theory, it is real" She said "We have been together since the 4th century."**

**Ok, know this is wrong you know? This can't be happening; I don't even love her ok? She was just to distract myself from…**

**"Drink this" She said "It will help you remember everything" She said as she handed me a cup after she drank from it.**

**Ok, she's nuts! I hope that after this she leaves. I'll break up with her.**

**I took the cup and drank. Images started to fill my mind; when Tanya and I first met 14 centuries ago, our first dance, our first kiss, our first night together, our wedding day, our kids…everything.**

**This woman right in front of me was the love of my existence. I was hers as she was mine. We were made for each other. She is who I am and I am who she is.**

**The filling of discovery and longing was incredible, powerful, and beautiful at the same time.**

**"I remember" I whispered.**

**"Yes, now we can be always together" She said,**

**"Of course" I said as I gave her the most passionately kiss to her ever.**

**

* * *

****B/P.O.V**

**I was in the middle of class when the most awful pain took over me. it was like my whole being was being ripped apart. I fainted. I felt shallow, like the place where my heart should be, was now just a hole. So I let the darkness take m, because it made the pain more bearable. Somewhere deep inside me, I knew I wouldn't love anyone but him. But who was him? It didn't matter at the time. Whoever he was, he broke my heart and took the half of me with him.**

* * *

**A/P.O.V**

**Ok… the time has come. O need to tell Bella what happened, what is happening, and what will happen. This time I have to get it right. I have prepared all my lives for this. I won't let it happen again.**

**"Alice" I hear Rosalie shout. He face was fierce.**

**"What happened?"**

**"Bella is in a hospital" She said.**

**"What?" I asked "What happened?"**

**"She, she fainted" She said. She was even stuttering, it had been a long time since I heard her like that.**

**"Well, what are we doing here? Let's go!" I urged her.**

**I am worried. What if Tanya got to her before I could even protect her? No, no, no! Alice, don't think like that! I just need to focus on getting to her.**

**"Were here" Rosalie announced.**

**"Thanks God!" I said.**

**I am lost in thought thinking how the hell I am going to explain this to Bella. A nurse told us that we could go ahead and visit her, but that if anything goes wrong, that we should press the red button and someone will come and give her some painkillers.**

**As soon as I entered the room, Bella began to cry.**

**"What's wrong honey?"**

**"Alice, he left me, he broke my heart" She said.**

**I froze. "Who Bella? Who broke you heart?"**

**"I don't know, I just know that I will never love anyone as I loved him."**

**All of my hopes shattered to pieces in that instant.**

**The bond was broken.**

* * *

OOO WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WELL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW YOU BETTER CLICK THAT BUTTON THAT SAYS "REVIEW"

UNTILL NEXT TIME MY FRIENDS.


	10. Chapter 10:When Everything Goes Wrong

**(Chapter 10. When Everything Goes Wrong)**

**A/P.O.V**

**The bond broke! This is absolutely wrong.**

**I looked over at Rosalie, and she nodded. Time to tell her.**

**"Bella honey, I have to tell you something" I said.**

**She stopped her sobs and looked at me "What is it?"**

**"Bella I'm a witch" I said. "I have known you since the 7th century."**

**"What do you mean?" she asked.**

**In that moment the nurse came in.**

**"Sorry but visiting hours are over." She said.**

**"Ok." Rosalie said.**

**"But…"I started to protest.**

**"Alice we have to go to the council." She said.**

**I sighed. "Fine" I said.**

**Bella was already asleep so I kissed her on the cheek and left. We went straight to the Elders.**

**"Aro" Rosalie said.**

**"Yes?"**

**"We have a problem" I said.**

**"What is it?" He asked.**

**"Call all of the Elders" Rosalie said.**

**"Is it that bad?"**

**"Yes, everyone must be aware of this" I said.**

**Aro called the Elders. The Elders were Aro, Marcus, Caius, Carlisle, and Esme; Esme is the only woman among the Elders of the Golden Bloods.**

**"I'll call the rest of the council" I told Rosalie.**

**"Ok, I'll go see if I can find Alec and Jane."**

**Alec and Jane are twins, but they are sibling twins not bonded twins.**

**I got my cell phone out and dialed Jasper's number. He picked up at the first ring.**

**"Hello?" he said.**

**"Jasper, I need you to come over here with the Elders and tell Emmett to come also." I said in rush.**

**"What? Why? What happened?" he asked.**

**"I'll explain everything when you get here." I said.**

**"Ok, see you in a few" he said and hung up.**

**Just then Rosalie came in with Alec and Jane.**

**"Are you ok?" Jane asked concerned.**

**"Well, I've been better."**

**"Did you call the others?"Rosalie asked me.**

**"Yes, they're on their way" I said.**

**"What the hell is going on?"Alec asked.**

**I looked at him and said "The bond... has been broken.**

* * *

**"But what should we do about this?"Marcus asked the rest of the Elders.**

**They all looked at me.**

**"Nothing…yet" I said "First I need to find out what is going on with Edward" I sighed.**

**"This is all my fault!" I said.**

**"No Alice, you did all you could" Jane said.**

**"No! I knew Edward was seeing Tanya, I should have done something to separate them!"**

**"You were just following the rules" Esme said. "And besides, it's near to impossible for the bond to be broken, how were you supposed to know?"**

**"I'm a witch! That's my job!" I screamed.**

**"Something isn't right here" Alec said.**

**"Of course there isn't! The. Bond. Is. Broken.!"I sobbed.**

**"No, he means that it's weird that the bond was broken so _suddenly_ AND so _easily_." Jasper said.**

**"The only way that could have been done is by a love spell." Carlisle informed.**

**"Exactly, and the silver bloods don't have a witch, so therefore that can't be." I concluded.**

**"Hey you know what's also weird?" Rosalie asked.**

**"What?" Caius asked.**

**"That Bella can't remember anything, and as far as she's concerned, she hates Edward." Rosalie concluded.**

**"Maybe that's the reason why the the bond broke" Alec said.**

**"Maybe" I said.**

**"Can't you do something, Alice?" Jasper asked.**

**"No, if we want the bond restored, there can't be any interference in our part."**

**"We'll just have to wait and see" Aro said.**

**I have a bad feeling about this.**

* * *

**E/P.O.V**

**"Edward, I need you to do something for me." Tanya said.**

**"Anything" I breathed against her hair.**

**"You can't speak with Bella."**

**"Bella?" Her name surprised me "Why not?"**

**"'Cause she'll try to steal you from me."She said.**

**"Of course that would never happen." I said.**

**She looked at me in a way that made me shrink in my seat. "It doesn't matter I don't want you near her!" she said in a menacing tone.**

**What is wrong with her?**

**"Ok honey whatever you want" I said.**

**She turned her whole body toward me.**

**"I love you" She said.**

**"Yeah me too." I said as I kissed her.**

* * *

**(1 week later) B/P.O.V**

**"Edward can we please talk?" I said.**

**He stared at me for just a second and then he left.**

**What is wrong with him? This somehow made me feel terrible. It broke me. I felt my eyes watering.**

**"Bella what's wrong?" asked Alice.**

**I just looked at Alice as the tears streamed down my face.**

**"Oh honey tell me what's wrong please." She said.**

**"I don't know Alice!" I sobbed "I just know that every time I see Edward with Tanya or when he ignores me it just breaks me, and I don't know why!" I said.**

**"Bella? When did you say you lost your memory?" Alice asked.**

**"When my mom gave me something to drink I got sleep and then when I woke up I didn't remember anything." I said.**

**I watched as Alice's expression went from confused to mad. She just turned around and left.**

**At night I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep, but as soon as my head touched my pillow I fell in a deep sleep and started to dream…**

_I ran as fast as I could. She was going to kill me._

_I hope that is she got her want and killed me, that Nate has in mind how much I love him, and hope that she doesn't get around to kill him too. I am so scared right now, that I don't know what I'm doing._

_Crap! I tripped. My ankle broke! What am I going to do now?_

"_Going somewhere?"Asked a voice I knew very well._

"_You thought you could run away huh?"_

"_Poor little girl" She said. As she approached to kille me, I got a glimpse at her face…_

**That was the moment that I realized who the one that killed me was.**

**It was Tanya. It had always been her.**

**Review!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11:Wheather He Likes It,Or Not

************

************

____

____

____

__

__

Hey pepople! I'm sooo sorry for this super late update but I had a huge Writter's block(for those of you who write stories I'm sure you understand) Anyways Here's another chapter of Undying Love. I'll probably upload one more chapter. Ok, I have a question for you:

I have two alternate endings for this story, so here's the question: Do you want it to end here, or do you want a sequel? Please answer this because that way I'll know which way to end it.!

Enjoy!

* * *

A/P.O.V

************************

"What did you do to him!"I shouted.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about." Tanya said.

"You casted a spell on him; a love spell."

"You can't prove anything." She said.

"Oh yes I can." I said.

"Look first of all, I'm not a witch ok? We the Silverbloods don't have a witch." she said.

"Yeah that's what I thought until I found this." I said holding up the bottle of the spell. "And that's not all, not only did you do that to Edward but I also know Bella's mom is the Silverbloods' witch and she also made Bella forget Edward." I was so pissed off now.

"So? It doesn't make any difference that you know, Bella is soon going to get sick and die, and you know why? Because Edward is in love with me and their stupid little bond can't do anything."

"When the Elders find out…."I said.

"They won't be able to do anything; I have all of the Silverbloods backing me up." She said. "You are lucky I'm giving her some time, because I could have just killed her without a problem."

"I'll find out a way to save her." I said.

"We'll then you are wasting your time with me because Bella only has a few hours left. Actually she only has until midnight of tomorrow." She said, and with that she left.

I have to find the way to stop this. If she dies, it's the end of the Goldenbloods.

* * *

"Rosalie you have to tell both of them what's going on."

"Meanwhile I'll find the spell to break the other spell." I said.

* * *

R/P.O.V

"Bella! You need to come with me" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"There's something really important that I need to tell you." I said. "We also need to find Edward."

"Does he need to hear what you will tell me?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." I said.

"If I'm there he won't come."

"He will come, weather he likes it or not." Just then I spotted Edward.

"Edward wait up!" I said as I approached him.

'What's wrong Rosalie?" he asked.

"I need you and Bella to come with me." I said.

"Okay." He said. I gave Bella a meaningful look. She just shrugged her shoulders.

I took them to my dorm and sat them on my bed.

"Listen, you two are not what you think you are." I said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Look, you two met 14 centuries ago because you two were born twins." I said looking at their faces to see if I could continue. When I saw I had their attention I continued.

"You two are Goldenblood soul mate twins, which means you are each other's half."

"I'm sorry Rosalie, but my soul mate is Tanya." Edward said.

Bella winced, and then coughed. It was then that I looked at her; I mean really look at her. Bella had dark circles under her eyes, she was paler than she normally was, and her hand was full of blood. She was dying! Her lungs were starting to fill with blood!

"Oh God! Bella are you ok!" Edward sounded so vulnerable, like all of this made him weak.

"What's going on?" Bella asked me scared.

"You're dying Bella, and all thanks to Tanya!" I gave a sharp look at Edward. I was pissed off now.

"How on earth is this Tanya's fault!" Edward screamed.

"Well, let me explain this in terms you understand ok?" I was furious and I could see he was too.

"Well why don't I start from the beginning, shall I?" I said.

"There are two families in the whole world: The Silverbloods and the Goldenbloods. Our families are very special, because we can reincarnate until everyone is with his/her soul mate. So, when you two were kids, Bella's mother, who turned out to be the Silverbloods' witch, gave her this weird drink that made her forget you. Then Tanya gave you this love drink to make you think that you are in love with her. Tanya is NOT you your soul mate. That's Bella!" I finished.

"But why would Tanya want to break our bond?" Edward asked.

"Because if a Silverblood gets a Goldenblood to fall in love with them they gain immortality, so Tanya made you break the bond and now Bella is dying. If Bella dies it's the end of you and me and all the Goldenbloods."

"But If I broke the bond why is she dying?" Edward asked.

"Those are the rules." I said. "If she would have broken the bond, you would be the one dying."

"Tell me what to do, Rosalie." He begged. "I can't stand seeing her like this."

"The only way to save her is by restoring the bond." I said.

"And how can I do that?"

"You have to love her."

* * *

E/P.O.V

You have to love her…

Rosalie's words kept echoing in my head.

"Rosalie, I can't." I said. "I know that what I feel for Tanya is a lie, but I can't change the way I feel for her." I said. "I'm sorry." I whispered. How could I have been such and idiot! I never liked Tanya. The only reason I was with Tanya was to take my mind off Bella because…because…

I loved her.(AN: Too bad it's in the past tense...)

* * *

B/P.O.V

I felt myself drown in blackness, and that's when I began to dream probably for the last time…

____

_"Arianna" The voice I did NOT want to hear said. I was trapped now, If I ran back she would stab me, but if I went forward I would fall off_

____

_the cliff. When she approached, I had to choose fast: the cliff or the knife._

____

_I chose the cliff and as I jumped I took the last glance at my face…_

************************

That's when I noticed that the girl was exactly like me, except with green eyes…

_As I splashed into the water I felt a horrible pain, but before I could think about what had happened to me, I began to lose consciousness. It felt good, just to give up and to be able to rest in peace…_

**I was giving up too…death is peaceful, easy, and life is harder. The blackness was pushing me down.**

**And I let it take over.**

**Please Review and tell me weather you want this story to end in the next chapter, or if you want the sequel!:)**

**~*Alex*~**


	12. Chapter 12:The Reason

**This is the last chapter of Undying Love. I thank you guys sooo much for all of your reviews and for always being there for me. This is sooo important to me because this the first chapter story I every wrote. **

**Now on with the story...

* * *

**

E/P.O.V

11:15 p.m

**_I'm not a perfect person_**  
**_ There's many things I wish I didn't do_**  
**_ But I continue learning_**  
**_ I never meant to do those things to you_**  
**_ And so I have to say before I go_**  
**_ That I just want you to know_**

"I'm not a perfect person,Bella but I continue learning" I said to an unconscious Bella while tears streamed down my face. I had to apologize even though she couldn't hear me.

"I never meant do do those things to you, but I just want you to know one thing" I whispered to her.

* * *

11:20 p.m

**_I've found out a reason for me_**  
**_ To change who I used to be_**  
**_ A reason to start over new_**  
**_ and the reason is you_**

"I've found a reason for me, and change who I used to be, a reason to start over new and the reason is you." I said. "So don't leave me Bella!" I begged.

* * *

11:25 p.m

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_  
_** It's something I must live with everyday**_  
_** And all the pain I put you through**_  
_** I wish that I could take it all away**_  
_** And be the one who catches all your tears**_  
_** Thats why I need you to hear**_

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, and it's something I must live with everyday." I sobbed, louder than before. "And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away, because you being unconscious is my fault." I told her. I hated myself so much right now. "I wasn't there to comfort you and be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to listen to me!" I said clutching her hand harder.

* * *

11:30p.m

_**I've found out a reason for me**_  
_** To change who I used to be**_  
_** A reason to start over new**_  
_** and the reason is You**_

"I've found out a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is YOU, BELLA!" I told her again.

I felt so hopeless...

* * *

A/P.O.V

Finally! I can't believe I wasted so much time! Okay let's see what I need to do:

Ingredients:

Water  
3 Rose Petals  
3 Drops Of Liquid Vanilla  
Some Mint Oil  
Green Candle  
Procedure:

Put the water inside a white bowl and add the mint oil. Put the petals inside the bowl and let them float in it. Add the drops (make sure they land one on each petal). Light the green candle and focus on the person that the love spell has been casted on. Wish for the spell to get lost and confused.**(A/N If you want to try it you can also use a mint, but you have to wait until it is dissolved completely. Also you have to do this for 3 nights in a row)  
**

Okay this is is very easy.

I did everything that the recipe said. Now I only have to say the words.

"I wish that Edward's spell gets lost and confused"

I wish this works out.

* * *

E/P.O.V

11:35 p.m

_**And the reason is You**_

The reason is you, Bella

* * *

11:40 p.m

_**And the reason is You**_

Where's Alice?

* * *

11:45 p.m

_**And the reason is You**_

I have her for 15 more minutes. Please Alice, come!

* * *

11:50 p.m __

_**I'm not a perfect person**_  
_** I never meant to do those things to you**_  
_** And so I have to say before I go**_  
_** That I just want you to know**_

It's good I'll also die if Bella dies. I wouldn't want to live without her with me.

* * *

11:55 p.m

_**I've found out a reason for me**_  
_** To change who I used to be**_  
_** A reason to start over new**_  
_** and the reason is you**_

5 more minutes and the torture is over.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

Alice was driving the fastest that she had ever driven, then, suddenly she blacked out and had a terrible accident. She died.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus were traveling and their private jet crashed.

Alec, Jane, Carlisle, and Esme died sleeping

The rest of the Council simply fainted and never gained consciousness again.

12:00 a.m

_**I've found a reason to show**_  
_** A side of me you didn't know**_  
_** A reason for all that I do**_  
_** And the reason is you**_

Edward remembered everything, but It was too late and died with Bella

The Silverbloods gained Immortality and 7 innocent babies had to die in their place. The silverbloods had a huge celebration.

But don't worry...

This is NOT

THE END

* * *

**The song used in this chapter is The reason by Hoobastank.**

**I know you guys probably hate me for killing them all, but since everyone wanted a sequel I had to ended it like this, and yes I had always planned it to end this way os there ws to be a sequel. The good news is that I have the summary and the first chapter**,** so you'll be hearing from me soon!**

**I love you guys!**

**please leave a Review!  
**


End file.
